Prologue Team robot
This team robot's prologue in team robot mystery of the shadows labyrinth January the 9th 2014 E-merl:(E-merl opens his windows)Good morning station square! *E-merl leader of the Sega unit patrol squad 1 and Robot with a heart of gold* (E-merl walks down the stairs to see his friends having breakfast) G-merl: Morning E-merl! *G-merl a member of the sups1 and tech specialist he's sci-twi's boyfriend* E-merl: Morning guys(takes his seat for breakfast)So any ideas for what should we do today since there's no villain activity Donkey kong: i think go skiing in mount BRR *Donkey kong the muscles of the sups1 and sometimes can get into trouble* Yoshi: Or maybe we can go to Equestria and see what Twilight is doing *Yoshi the wild card of the sups1 sometimes he's known to get into trouble but he keeps the teams morale together* Xion: Hey i have an idea why don't we invite our friends the freedom fighters and Team dark over for lunch *Xion the Co-leader of the sups1 once she was a nobody someone without a heart but thanks to yen Sid she now lives as a human being She's E-merl's girlfriend* E-merl: Say that's not a bad Xion Hey Rainbow dash can you send a message to them to meet us at station square cafe Rainbow Dash: Sure thing E-merl(as she brought out her phone) *Rainbow dash a pro footballer, lead guitarist of the rainbooms her band and fiercely loyal to her friends even to E-merl and his friends* Sunset shimmer: This does sound like a great idea E-merl we haven't seen them in a while *Sunset shimmer a former villainess now redeemed thanks to Mario, Sonic and Princess twilight she's now a member of the sups1* Sci-twi: Besides i think we should get going *Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart nicknamed 'Sci-twi' by the sups1 known be smart at science and tech She's G-merl's girlfriend* G-merl: Good Idea Twilight Pinkie pie: Last one there is a rotten egg-man!(Giggles) *Pinkie pie a girl full of Energy she's also a member of the sups1 She's also Yoshi's best friend* an hour later at Station square Cafe Flutter-shy: Well it's nice of us meeting like this *Flutter-shy true to her name she's shy and cares of every type animals she's also a member of the sups1* Sonic: Yeah it's nice to finally to get a break once in awhile *Sonic the hedgehog fastest thing alive and Mario's Best friend also friendly rival and a founding member of the freedom fighters* Rarity: So Sally darling are the other freedom fighters coming? *Rarity a girl with a slight brattish accent a girl who loves fashion she is very generous of her friends* Sally: Sadly no Rarity Bunny and Antoinette are taking a vacation, Rotor is busy upgrading the sky patrol and said the upgrade won't be finished after 3 days, Cream is visiting her mother and i think what Nicole said she was looking for someone in the Digi-verse *Sally Acorn a Princess from Knot-hole she leads the freedom fighters against Bowser and Doctor Egg-man's lesser minions since the two are members of the masters of evil* Applejack: Well to be honest with ya Princess i'm glad You, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Tails decided to come down *Applejack a girl raised on a farm she has a southern accent and is very honest with her friends* Spike: And by the way isn't Riley not coming? *Spike Twilight's pet dog he is loyal to Twilight and her friends he's the sups1's best friend* Mario: Well what he told me he went to train with Ryuko and Sora to help improve his sword fighting skills *Mario Mr. Video-game himself Sonic's friendly rival and now king of the mushroom since he married Princess Peach he's a kind person* Luigi: Well i'm pretty sure he'll improve the next time we see him *Luigi Mario's younger brother sometimes can be scared and afraid but he pulls though in the end to help his friends* Tails: Now that I'm thinking about it Sunset aren't Tino and his friends coming down? *Miles 'Tails' Prowler Sonic's best friend and brother figure very smart at computers and robots he's also Luigi's best friend* Sunset: I wished Tails but He said that he and his friends had to homework(then looks at the black hedgehog)Shadow aren't Micheal and Carol coming? Shadow: Hmph i wish *Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form and Sonic's archival he's also a G.u.n agent with his friends Rouge and Omega* Rouge: But Unfortunately Towers gave a new mission so they had to miss out but they said hi *Rouge the bat a sneaky thief with a thing for gems and Diamonds She's very cheeky but cares a lot for her friends in team dark* Omega: Affirmative the mission was to important to ignore *E-123 omega a former badnik created by Doctor Egg-man he locked Omega away knowing he would be useless but Rouge and Shadow found they made him their friend although there are times he wants to destroys stuff for the fun of it* (Before the conversation could continue) (DONG DONG) E-merl: What's that noise? Sonic: Are those bells Sunset: But that's weird we're not near Canterlot high? (the bells stop) Luigi: Strange the bells just stopped (all of a sudden a drop of water came from the sky) Sci-twi: And i think it's starting to run! E-merl: Let's get back to base! (they all ran back to sups1 headquarters once they reach the door the close by themselves) E-merl: Alright as long as no one turns on anything electric we'll be fine Yoshi: Hey i wonder what's one TV? All: Yoshi NO! (But it was to late Yoshi clicked the button to the tv and lighting stroke their antenna causing a huge flash) a few minutes later (Everyone woke up in a strange class room) E-merl: Everybody okay? Everyone: Yeah we're okay Sonic: So~ Where are we and why are we in classroom? Mario: I have no idea let's see what's outside(Once Mario opens the door to the classroom there were a bunch of students) Male Student: Fresh sea food come get your fresh sea food Gril with Brown hair: Hey wanna checkout Senpai's class? Girl with Purple hair 2: Of course Male chief: Come on over We have a fresh bash of Takoyaki Male gutsiest: We're having a concert in the music room and if your free then come on board (Team robot, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Sally, Tails and team dark were all confused) Applejack: I Don't think we're station square any more Category:Scripts Category:Team robot mystery of the Shadow's labyrinth